


BOOST - Highschool DxD Weight Gain

by SongBird_567



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: The characters featured in this belong to the creator of Highschool DxD, I own nothing.





	BOOST - Highschool DxD Weight Gain

**Author's Note:**

> The characters featured in this belong to the creator of Highschool DxD, I own nothing.

The following story includes weight gain, stuffing, light force feeding, and nudity. Don't like? Don't read then.

\----

Rias Gremory stared down at the scale in disgust. The numbers 200 seemed to be the most evil thing in all of existence to her. Rias was always known for her long beautiful red hair, piercing blue eyes, and well endowed body…Though now there was another thing she was known for. This however was something she wish was a well hidden secret. Rias had gained weight.

 

It all started a month or two ago when a new fast food restaurant opened near the school. As with all high school students, demons or not, the fast food joint was a common place for students to gather and spend time together. Normally Rias would never be caught dead there considering her status, but one day she spotted Asia and Issei entering. Even though the red head would never admit it, she was quite jealous to see the two alone together. 

 

After an evening of stalking Rias noticed just how many people were in the fast food restaurant. This seemed to stir suspicion inside of her. ‘Why would people so eagerly eat such unhealthy food?’ She thought to herself and tried to think up some reason. In the end she concluded it must be the work of some gluttony demon. If that was the case she would need to sample the food. That was she could tell, and since she herself was a devil she would be unaffected by the spell.

 

Once it was even later, and all the students went home, Rias made her move. She purchased a standard meal to go, and quickly made her way back to the occult research club. Rias closely examined the food, and admitted it didn't look strange at all. It was then she nervously took a small bite, and started a chain of events she had never suspected would happen. 

 

The meal was gone in a matter of a few minutes. Rias concluded it wasn't the work of a gluttony demon, and summed it up as poor self control. Rias decided she could simply forget about the fast food place, but she didn't know that she would begin to frequent the establishment.

 

It was slow starting. Rias would stop there for dinner maybe once a week. Then she started to go there for lunch once a week. Then she discovered they even served breakfast so that added another weekly visit. Soon she found herself there almost every single day for one or two meals. Rias had no clue why, but she craved the greasy food more than anything. Of course with a diet like this it was guaranteed she’d gain weight. A simple belly was all it looked like, but to Rias it was her greatest shame. Worst of all her uniform didn't hide it at all, and instead hugged each roll and curve perfectly.

 

This brought Rias to her current predicament. “I can't let this go on for another day! I’ll just have Issei use his Divine Dividing to shrink this fat away.” Rias said and pulled out her phone. She sent Issei a quick message that simply stated she needed to see him in private.

 

Issei Hyoudou, sophomore in high school, short spiky brown hair, and brown eyes. He’s also a huge boob fanatic. His boosted gear is the Red Dragon Emperor, and has the ability to double his power every ten seconds. He can also transfer this power to allies. Then along his journey he obtained the ability to divide his enemies power with the ability known as Divine Dividing. Now that being said fat is simply stored excess energy so Divine Dividing should help Rias lose weight. Does that make sense to you? Makes sense to me, and therefor makes sense to Rias in this story. Ya that’s right! Fourth wall break again! Suck it.

 

An hour passed and Issei practically burst through the door. “I’m here Rias!” He exclaimed, his mind thinking seeing him in private meant ‘quality’ time with Rias.

 

“That’s good Issei. I knew I could count on you.” Rias said and smiled, walking over to her pawn. “I need you to do something for me.”

 

Issei nodded frantically. “Anything for you Rias just say the word!”

 

Rias took a deep breath. “I need you to use your powers to get rid of this ridiculous belly!” Rias blurted out and poked her doughy midsection.

 

“Huh?” Issei asked and looked at Rias’ belly. “Wait! What if I accidentally shrink your breast instead?!” He exclaimed.

 

Rias sighed and flicked Issei’s nose. “Don’t worry about that. Just use Divine Dividing to get rid of my extra weight. Do that and you can play with my breast all you want.”

 

This was all that needed to be said. Issei deployed his sacred gear, a red gauntlet over his left hand with a centered green gem. “Alright boosted gear use Divine Dividing to divide Rias’ belly fat!” He shouted and poked Rias’ gut.

 

“BOOST!” The gauntlet sounded.

 

“No not boost!” Issei exclaimed.

 

“BOOST!”

 

“You’re supposed to say divide!” Issei yelled, using his right hand to smack the gauntlet.

 

“BOOST BOOST BOOOOOOOST!”

 

Rias looked down in terror as her belly began to expand. “Issei stop this!” She demanded, each boost making her fatter.

 

Issei pulled his hand back, and gulped nervously as he looked at Rias. Rias went from 200 to at least 400. Her once thin legs were now incased in a soft layer fat that grew thicker at her thighs. These lead up to wider hips which supported a thick butt which raised Rias’ skirt a few inches and revealed her panties. Above this was her belly which had increased in size considerably, and even sent a few buttons flying off her shirt. Her doughy stomach hung over her waistband and swayed and wobbled with her movements. Atop this belly were here breast which had almost doubled in size. Her school uniform strained to keep her chest covered as buttons seemed eager, almost desperate to fly off and give the mountainous mammary some breathing room.

 

Issei laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his head. “W-well Rias…I guess I can try again.” He murmured sheepishly and backed slowly towards the door. “Maybe after I get some rest I can fix this.”

 

As Issei backed away he somehow lost track of Rias. Then suddenly he bumped into something soft. “Oh Issei.” Rias’s voice sounded coldly. Issei looked up to see the chubby face of Rias. “Do you really think I’ll let you get away with this so easily?”

 

Issei’s face grew pale and he slowly shook his head. “Does this mean more spanking like last time?” He asked nervously.

 

Rias tapped a finger against her soft chin. “Well that would be fun, but no I won’t be spanking you. Instead you will go to the local fast food place, and bring me some dinner. Then after that I will decide your punishment.” Rias said and moved out of the doorway. As Issei passed Rias gave him a firm swat on the rear. “Don’t take too long now.”

 

——

 

As Issei stepped out of the meeting room he bumped into someone else. This time into Akeno, the Queen in Rias’s peerage. 

 

Akeno Himejima, a picture of beauty amongst the school. Her physique was voluptuous and curvy with long black hair that extends well past her hips, all contained in a pony tail tied by an orange ribbon. Her eyes were a deep and piercing violet color. Like many of the other students she was often seen in the academy uniform.

 

“Hello Issei~” Akeno cooed and wrapped her slender arms around Issei. “I just so happened to overhear, and see, what you and Rias were doing in the clubroom.”

 

“It was an accident!” Issei exclaimed, quickly trying to defend himself before Akeno silenced him by placing her finger gently over Issei’s lips. 

 

“No need to explain yourself. I just want you to do the same thing to me.” Akeno said and giggled innocently as if she were asking Issei to perform some normal task. “Ooh just the thought of it~ My own body going from slender and elegant to heavy and fat. The feeling of my own weight pressing me down and fighting me all the time.” Akeno went on and giggled pervertedly.

 

Issei stared blankly. “You really want this?” He asked to be sure. “You want me to use my boosted gear to make you fat?”

 

Akeno simply nodded and grabbed Issei by his arm. She lead him into a nearby room where she pushed him onto a couch. Once seated she crawled into his lap, and shifted her hips around. “Are you comfortable Issei?” She asked in a low seductive tone as she leaned in close.

 

Issei blushed as a normal perverted grin spread across his face. “Of course I am. One of the sexiest girls in the entire school is sitting on my lap.” 

 

Akeno giggled and placed her hands gently on Issei’s left hand which caused the boosted gear revealing itself again. She then guided it to her flat stomach. Upon contact a green light shone throughout the room

 

“Boost!” The gauntlet sounded as the energy flowed into Akeno’s belly. 

 

Akeno blushed as she saw her flat stomach start to swell with fat. Her shirt stretched across the flab, the spaces between the buttons revealing her creamy white skin. “Ah this feels really nice~ I have no clue why Rias got so angry.” Akeno giggled and leaned into the gauntlet again.

 

“Boost!” The gauntlet sounded again.

 

Akeno let out a soft moan as her belly grew softer and stretched her shirt. This second boost also brought a noticeable growth elsewhere as well. Beneath the girl’s skirt her rear had softened as well, her extra padded buns beginning to raise her skirt. “Oh my how naughty Issei? My belly isn’t enough?”

 

Issei didn’t quite respond as his mind had entered a sort of overloaded state. He had gotten used to Rias and Akeno’s normal teasing, but having one of the girls expanding on top of him proved to be too much at the moment. Though his boosted gear was still present so Akeno saw no problem in continuing her fun.

 

Akeno touched the boosted gear again, but this time she held it against her belly longer. “The warm up is over now~ Give me all you’ve got Issei.”

 

“Boost, boost, boooooost!”

 

Akeno gasped as her belly surged forward, buttons sent flying in all directions as her potbelly swelled to the size of a beach ball. The mound of pale flesh formed the ideal double belly with one soft roll laying atop a larger lower roll. Akeno bit her lip as her breast began to swell, overflowing her bountiful cup size. “ Come on just a little more~” Akeno moaned as her bra strap finally popped, allowing her breast some extra growing room. Each fleshy orb the size of a decent melon. It was after this she noticed her skirt had grown extremely tight, and like it’s comrades the brave little button gave in and was sent flying. Akeno let out a content sigh and patter her softer rear which had swelled to basketball sized cheeks.

 

Akeno waddled over to a mirror and twirled around. “This is a good start, but nowhere near perfect. Issei are you awake?” Akeno asked and looked over at the younger boy who was still in his perverted daze. She giggled and moved over to Issei. Leaning against Issei, her belly and breast pressing against him. “Issei~ I need your help with something.” Akeno cooed.

 

This was enough to make Issei snap to attention. “Y-yes Akeno?” He replied and blushed as he felt the hefty girl lean against him, the three points of fat squishing him.

 

“Rias told you to go get food for her. What I want you to do is get even more food, charge your sacred gear, and then transfer that energy into the burgers. If it works like I think then you should be able to make Rias even bigger~” Akeno explained and gently rubbed herself again Issei, her eyes never parting their gaze from his.

 

“Wait why do you want Rias fatter?” Issei asked before Akeno began to rub against him. “Ah I mean yes I’ll do just that!”

 

“That’s a good Issei~” Akeno cooed and leaned forward, kissing the boy on his forehead. Why she chose his forehead and not the lips? Well for the fact that in kissing his forehead allow her soft, marshmallow like breast to brush right against his face. “Now don’t make Rias wait now? She’s a cranky girl when she’s hungry.”

 

Issei jumped up. “Right away!” He shouted and sprinted out of the clubhouse.

 

——

 

Rias sat on a couch in the main clubroom. She groaned nervously as she rubbed her belly. “This is the worst…I can’t believe I got even fatter, and I didn’t even eat anything!”

 

“Oh come on now Rias.” Akeno’s voice sounded as she entered the room, a smile on her now cherubic face. “Isn’t being soft nice?”

 

“Akeno? Did Issei fatten you up to?” Rias asked and looked over to see her friend who had discarded her skirt, but decided to keep the ill fitting shirt.

 

“Yep~ but that’s because I asked him to do it.” Akeno said and sat net to Rias who covered her belly as best she could. “Oh come on now lemme see that belly.” Akeno teased and leaned against Rias.

 

“Ah Akeno what are you doing?!” Rias exclaimed as her friend leaned against her, Akeno’s hands snaking around her sides to squeeze her belly. “Ah hey don’t do that! Hahaha hey stop that tickles Akeno!”

 

Akeno giggled and continued to tickle and squeeze Rias’s belly, her fingers gently grazing and squeezing her belly and love handles. “There’s the Rias I know~ You didn’t intend on this to happen, but you have to admit it’s fun.” Akeno said and leaned back.

 

Rias recovered her composure and sat up, clearing her throat and straightening her hair. “Ok yes this is a little nice, but that doesn’t change the fact that the heiress to the Gremory household can be seen like this.” Rias said proudly before sighing as Akeno poked her belly.

 

“Boop.” Akeno said teasingly as her finger sank into Rias’s belly fat. “Oh lighten up Rias. Issei will be back with food for us soon.” 

 

In a speak of the devil moment Issei came through the door. “I’m back Rias! Sorry that took so long!” Issei said and placed two bags of burgers down.

 

Rias looked up at Issei. “I didn’t tell you to buy this much.” Rias said skeptically before Akeno interrupted.

 

“Oh I told Issei to pick up some extra burgers for me. No need to worry he’s being a good boy~” Akeno said and winked at Issei as she grabbed a burger, unwrapping it.

Rias did the same and Issei stared nervously. ‘I did what Akeno told me, but will it actually work? More importantly if it does work then what is Rias going to do to me?’ Issei thought to himself.

 

Everything seemed normal for a moment. Rias and Akeno both ate a few burgers, Issei stood there visibly shaking, and somewhere in the world Asia is being adorable. Suddenly though Rias and Akeno’s bellies began to gurgle loudly.

 

Rias blushed brightly. “What’s going on?” She asked as her belly began to expand again. The round orb of flab slowly inched out, growing softer and wider to Rias’s embarrassment. The final buttons over her chest began to pop off as her expanding breast were now exposed. Rias’s pudgy arms went to cover her exposed breast as she glared at Issei and Akeno. “Did you two plan this?” She asked and pouted with adorable chubby cheeks.

 

Akeno, who was busy rubbing her own expanding belly giggled playfully. “I’ll admit I had Issei use his boosted gear on the burgers, but it was all in good fun.” She said and let out a soft moan as her belly spread across her lap. “See doesn’t this feel good?”

 

Rias simply turned away in a huff, but in the process revealed her rear was also swelling with new fat. “I don’t see the appeeeeeel!” Rias was cut off as Akeno grabbed her panties, and gave them a firm tug. “Akeno what’s gotten into you?!” Rias exclaimed and turned around to face Akeno.

 

“Really Rias? You know I’m into all sorts of crazy things~” Akeno said and hugged Rias, the two expanding bodies now squishing together. 

 

Their already bountiful chests squished together, and continued to grow rounder and fuller, Rias’s round belly was pressed against Akeno’s slightly smaller double belly, and finally with a loud snap both of the girls had outgrown their underwear. The tattered pieces of fabric fell to the ground, and allowed their wide rears to expand even further. Akeno let out an audible moan while Rias let out an embarrassed groan. Soon the gain ended with both girls around 600 pounds. Their bodies round and full, the last of their clothes being simply tattered bits of fabric on the floor. Akeno gently nudged Rias onto the couch as her hands explored and rubbed the girl’s doughy belly.

 

“Well I Guess we stopped growing.” Akeno said and pouted. “Oh well I guess it’s time to play with Issei.”

 

Issei who had been on the side watching the marvelous sight of Rias and Akeno expanding, AND squishing their bodies together, instantly snapped to attention as Akeno mentioned him. In an instant he was beside the two, eagerly awaiting the play time Akeno promised. 

 

Akeno gently guided Issei to Rias’s lap, pressing him into his fat master’s belly. “See isn’t Rias comfy?” Akeno asked before sitting on Issei’s lap. “I bet I’m pretty comfy too right Issei?~”

 

Rias blushed and glanced around nervously. “Alright we can sit like this for awhile, but no one else can know about this got it?”

 

“Ah I promise I won’t tell anyone Rias!” Issei exclaimed and leaned back, his head being nestled between Rias’s fleshy watermelon sized breast.

 

“That’s good, and what about you Akeno?” Rias asked and looked up to see the playfully smirking face of Akeno. Aforementioned girl happened to be holding the large bag of burgers with an unwrapped one being held in her other hand. “Akeno?” Rias asked nervously before Akeno shoved the burger into Rias’s mouth.

 

“Did you think we were done? We still have a whole bag of burgers left.” Akeno said and stuffed another burger past Rias’s lips.

 

Rias groaned and reluctantly gulped down the burgers, her belly instantly started to swell and expand outward. “Akeno mff shtop thish!” Rias exclaimed as Akeno continued cramming burgers into Rias’s mouth.

 

Rias’s belly grew rounder and pressed against Issei. The large ball of flab quickly extending past Rias’s knees, and soon spilled across the floor as more burgers were fed to her. Rias’s breast steadily gained along with Rias, the hefty bust only growing bigger and rounder with each resembling giant cream colored balls of fat that had long since outgrown Rias’s own head. Each of Rias’s butt cheeks had grown to the size of an overstuffed beanbag chair. Her hips touched both sides of the two person couch, a hefty roll of flab threatening to spill over the arm rests. Her one sharp and angular face now had two full and fat cheeks with  double chins with a third one well on it’s way. When attempting to lift her arms to try and stop Akeno, Rias only met with resistant as her arms seemed just too heavy to lift in her current state. The upper arm resembling a large ham with the lower half having a thick layer of blubber. Glorious thicc thighs squished together before being forced apart to make room for Rias’s belly.

 

Akeno finally stopped. “Alright I think that’s enough for Rias~” Akeno said and looked at the obese, blob like body if the club president. “Hehe don’t you look cute.” Akeno teased and kissed Rias’s cheek. 

 

Rias pouted adorably. “I can’t believe you would do this Akeno. It is going to take forever to get rid of all this blubber!”

 

“Oh don’t worry Rias. I have a spell somewhere that can fix all of this…which is why I’m going to finish the last of these burgers. There’s about four or five left I think.” Akeno said and looked into the bag.

 

“You’re going to have more Akeno?” Issei asked, still squished between Rias’s massive form, and Akeno’s hefty form.

 

“Of course Issei. I can’t let Rias beat me now can I?” Akeno giggled and started to eat the cheeseburgers. “I’m getting excited already.” Akeno said and rubbed her belly which slowly began expanding again.

 

Rias sighed and rolled her eyes. “This is so ridiculous.” She murmured and burped. “Remind me to punish you two later.”

 

Akeno was too busy stuffing the last of the burgers in her mouth to even listen to Rias. Her belly bulged forward and covered her lap, the two hefty rolls resting between her legs. “Mff sho good~” She moaned and stuffed the last one into her mouth. With the last of the food eaten Akeno could now focus all of her attention on herself. 

 

Akeno placed her hands on her belly, and bit her lip as she felt the expanding flesh press against it. The two rolls of her belly continued to grow thicker and heavier, the top roll casting a deep shadow over her belly button. “I honestly don’t know why you’re upset Rias? This feels so good~” Akeno moaned and moved a hand up to her breast. The large bouncing spheres remained perky despite the extra weight. Akeno grabbed one, her fingers sinking into the marshmallow like fat. Each hefty boob grew larger than Rias’s, and continued to grow further beyond that! Now using the entire shelf of Akeno’s belly as a resting place. Along her sides were large fleshy love handles that stacked atop each other. Issei knew this since his hands were squeezing them like his life depended on it…which it kind of did since he was being buried under Akeno’s flab. Another thing the young man had a good view of was Akeno’s ass since he was primarily buried in it. Each massive cheek seemed like a cushion on an overstuffed couch. The soft fat seemed to suck Issei in as it pressed down upon him.

 

Issei groaned and frantically slapped Akeno’s belly in a desperate attempt to get her up as he was effectively being buried in her flab. This slapping only served to make Akeno moan as each impact sent her rolls jiggling frantically. ’I can’t believe I’m gonna die like this…Worth it!’ The young pervert thought and submitted.

 

Suddenly a sound overwhelmed that of Rias’s complaining and Akeno’s moan. This was the pained creaks of the couch beneath them, the weight of the two obese devils proving too much as it too submitted and collapsed.

 

With a heavy thud loud enough to wake Sirzecks in Hell, Rias and Akeno’s fat asses collided with the floor. The impact causing the girls to jiggle wildly. The unsurprising reactions were an embarrassed Rias and an aroused Akeno, but one concern did let itself be known. A pained groan followed by gurgling.

 

“Akeno…where’s Issei?” Rias asked with concern in her voice.

 

“Uh oh…”Akeno replied and tried to get up, failing to do so. “You think he made it?”

 

Beneath the two girls, in a place somewhere between heaven and hell but too blessed to be earth, Issei Hyoudou lay unconscious. However as if by pure instinct his left hand lifted a proud thumbs up.  



End file.
